Zero Sum Game
| author = David Mack | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = November 2010 | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 352 | ISBN = ISBN 1439160791 | omnibus = | date = April & August 2382 | stardate = }} Publisher's description ;From the back cover :A spy for the Typhon Pact—a new political rival of the Federation—steals the plans for Starfleet’s newest technological advance: the slipstream drive. To stop the Typhon Pact from unlocking the drive’s secrets, Starfleet Intelligence recruits a pair of genetically enhanced agents: Dr. Julian Bashir, of station Deep Space 9, and Sarina Douglas, a woman whose talents Bashir helped bring to fruition, and whom Bashir thinks of as his long-lost true love. :''Bashir and Douglas are sent to infiltrate the mysterious species known as the Breen, find the hidden slipstream project, and destroy it. Meanwhile, light-years away, Captain Ezri Dax and her crew on the U.S.S. Aventine play a dangerous game of cat and mouse with a Typhon Pact fleet that stands between them and the safe retrieval of Bashir and Douglas from hostile territory. Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Bera chim Gleer • Sam Bowers • Brex • Ezri Dax • Sarina Douglas • Aldo Erdona • Ezgog • Gren • Evan Granger • Kellerasana zh'Faila • Fyyl • Gruhn Helkara • Jack • Jath • Jex • K'mtok • Keer • L'Haan • • Lonnoc Kedair • Mikaela Leishman • Marius • Oliana Mirren • Min • Naaz • Nar/Deshinar Tibbonel • Jang Si Naran • Alynna Nechayev • Patrick • Esperanza Piñiero • Quark • Ro Laren • Neldock • Raisa Shostakova • Rujat Suwadi • T'Latrek • Simon Tarses • Taryl • Prynn Tenmei • Tezrene • Tharp • Tomorok • Valnor • Elias Vaughn • Vixia Lari Beltane • Cole • Cort Enaren • Darwyn Friel • Elim Garak • Edward Jellico • Kaz-ren • Kira Nerys • Krim Aldos • Leeta • • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Melora Pazlar • Benjamin Sisko • Luther Sloan • Taran'atar Locations :Alrakis system • B'hava'el system (Bajor-B'hava'el, Deep Space 9, Quark's) • Earth (Palais de la Concorde (Roth Dining Room, Ra-ghoratreii Room) • Salavat (Rasiuk, Utyrak) • Starfleet Command • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Andor • Bajor • Deep Space 3 • Draconis sector • Gamma Quadrant • Ravanar • Resinoor Prime • Salavat (Tanhevit) • Sindorin • Starbase 514 • Tellar Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Breen cruiser • Breen interceptor • Breen escape pod • ( ) • ''Dekkona • Guernik • Interceptor Ten • Kytonis • Marjat • • • ''Nezca'' Squadron • • unnamed Orion corsair • Sitkoskir • • [[SS Tullahoma|SS Tullahoma]] • Terrinex • ''Ulco'' Squadron Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Breen (Amoniri, Fenrisal, Paclu, Silwaan) • Brikar • Bolian • Dessev • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Rigellian • Romulan • Takaran • Tellarite • Thallonian • Tholian • Trill • Zakdorn • Vulcan Borg • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Prophets • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Breen Confederacy (Breen Intelligence Directorate, Breen Militia, Confederate Congress, Confederate Information Bureau, Special Research Division) • Gorn Hegemony • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Tholian Assembly • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets (Federation Council, Federation Security Agency, Section 31, Starfleet, Starfleet Intelligence) • United Rigel Colonies Corgal Institute • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :Chot • chroniton integrator • Dominion War • Domo of the Breen Confederacy • energy dampening weapon • Federation President • genetic resequencing • Kukalaka • neural truncheon • ozuk • raktajino • sakto • Starfleet Operational Security Act • thot • The Twilight Kingdoms Appendices *''Zero Sum Game'' marks the first appearance of Deep Space 9 in stories set after Star Trek Nemesis. Related stories External links * Category:Crossover novels Category:Aventine novels Category:DS9 novels